


Owls Flock Together

by lilserket



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, Cliffhangers, Fluff, Freedom, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, winged!Akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilserket/pseuds/lilserket
Summary: Bokuto saves a bird boy from the circus(bokuaka week 2017)





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - First Meetings
> 
> (I started really late, sorry!)

"A new life form emerges for the dark depths of the forest, captured and brought to the circus for your eyes only," Bokuto mumbled as he read the pamphlet. He never cared for the circus, but something in him really wanted to go. A gut feeling. 'It'll be nice to get out for once,' he thought straightening his back, hands on his hips. He scanned the area seeing the ticket booth across the street.

"How many tickets," the lady asked him as he pulled out money. "Just one," he told her passing it over as he took the ticket from her hands. He gave a small nod before walking through the gate. He took a few steps to the side as children screamed laughing, running just where he had stood. His wide gold eyes scanning the area. There were a lot of families there. It made him feel a little awkward. He didn't have a family of his own, hell, he didn't even have a relationship. His parents still hound him. "I want grand-babies," he mocked his moms voice to himself, hearing a small laugh, he turned seeing a child looking at him, his ears going red from embarrassment as the child ran off.

'Pull it together Bo,' Bokuto thought to himself as he awkwardly walked into the circus tint, finding his seat. He sat down as the crowd started to enter the tint, finding their seats. It took another twenty minutes until the show started. He was bored through most of it, he's been to the circus multiple times. His eyes were closed as the circus got closer to the end.

"And now for what you've all been waiting for!" the ringleader yelled out, he opened his eyes curiously. "A creature you need to see to believe," they rolled in a large bird like cage, covered with a large sheet. "Please meet our newest member...Owl!"

Bokuto's mouth dropped as the cage was uncovered. He stood up as did the rest of the crowd. There, was a male, with large owl like wings wrapped around him, hiding. There was a dull pain in his back as he reached back, trying to rub it gently. His eyes stayed wide, watching the ringleader walk around the cage, he could see him do something, causing the boy in the cage to jump, wings uncovering him. He was wearing a toga of sorts. 'Figures,' he snorted the shock dying down. He needed to get him out of there. Looking around, he quietly left his seat, walking out of the tent. Most people were inside, giving him the perfect opportunity to sneak around.

He could hear the crowd cheering. Something the winged male probably did. It made him sick to his stomach to think about. 'Gotta get him out,' he thought, hiding behind a wooden crate as performers walked around the back. He watched as the bird cage was finally rolled out, the boy was covering himself again with his wings. A sense of protection. Bokuto stayed hidden, waiting for the performers to go back to their tents. Popping his head out he looked around, before leaving the safety of the crate. "This way, maybe," he whispered to himself, going in the direction he thought they took the cage. Surely they wouldn't leave him in the cage. He searched until he finally came upon the cage. His heart dropping at the winged male was still curled inside. He stepped closer, accidentally kicking a rock, hitting the cage causing the male to jump.

"Sorry," he whispered, resting a hand on the cage bars. "I'm going to get you out okay," he added, it was too dark to see the male clearly, but he heard him make a noise what sounded like a scoff. "What, think you're the only one what's different," he grinned as the male rolled his eyes. He put his hands on the bars before pulling them apart, the winged male's eyes widening as he made a large enough hole for him to step into. "Can you get out now?" he asked watching as one of the large wings moved, revealing a chain. "Got it," he smiled grabbing the chain and pulling until it snapped. Yelping when the male grabbed him, dragging him out of the cage. His wings stretching wide. "Were are you going to go?" he asked, looking at the wings.

"I don't know," The male spoke quietly, staring up at the sky.

Bokuto frowned before stepping forward. "You can stay with me," he started, the males head snapping towards him in a glare, he rose his hands up in defense. "No, no, I mean until you can figure out where to go!" he spoke quickly, the tension in the winged male leaving his body.

"Take me."

Bokuto broke into a smile. "Can you fly? I'm not sure how we can get out of here now, without being seen," he chuckled rubbing the back of his head, the bird boy nodding, turning around. He climbed on to his back, gasping as he jumped into the sky, wings flapping rapidly until the wind could help guide him. "Wow," he gasped looking at the city below. "My apartment is by the large movie theater sign right there," he pointed out, the male nodding as they changed course. "There, that building!" he yelled, his yell turning into a screech as they suddenly dropped from the sky, his wings going in before flaring back out. He could feel the male's laughter as he pouted.

They stumbled once they landed on top of the apartment building. Bokuto landing on his knees. "Wow," he breathed out, pulling himself back up to his feet. "This way," he spoke still winded as he walked to the door that lead to the stairs. Lucky for them it was late and everyone was asleep. He didn't want to think about people seeing a winged human.

They moved down the stairwell until reaching the 5th floor. Bokuto moving quickly to unlock his door, allowing the other inside first before walking in, locking the door behind him. He watched the stranger walk around his apartment, wings pulled in. "What's your name?" he asked turning on the lights. His heart about stopped when the male turned towards him. "You're so pretty," he breathed out without thinking, staring at steel gray eyes, not noticing his face turning red.

"My name's...I'm not sure," the bird boy whispered looking away.

"The scientist never gave you one?" Bokuto asked as the make shook his head. "Then how about...Akaashi....Keiji...Akaashi Keiji!" he snapped smiling wide, still not noticing the bird boys crimson face.

"Okay," Akaashi smiled, shifting on his feet. "How did you know? That I was part of a lab?" he asked frowning.

"Just a guess," the human stayed smiling his face not once faltering. "You can sleep in my room, and I'll take the couch," he moved, turning on his bedroom's light. "Oh! And my names Bokuto Koutaro."

"It's nice to meet you, Bokuto."


	2. New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - Reminiscent/New Life

When Akaashi awoke, he was confused. He was in an unfamiliar room, and not his normal cage he was used too. He looked down noticing the blanket covering his legs. He patted it gently, his ears twitching hearing a noise out sound of the room. 'Right, that male...Bokuto...saved me,' he thought scraping his brain for the males name. Said male seemed to have read his thoughts because he walked into the room with a wide smile, holding a plate of various fruits and some kind of meat.

"I didn't know what you liked so I got a lot on the plate for you so you can choose!" Bokuto spoke loudly noticing the bird boy flinch, immediately quieting down. He moved quickly, placing it on to the male's lap before stepping back, his hands meeting behind him.

"Thank you," the hybrid smiled at the other seeing him freeze and take off out of the room. He rolled his eyes, picking up the fruit by his hands, not having learned how to use chopsticks or other forms of eating utensils. The strawberry was sweet, it made his cheeks feel odd. He poked the other ones away, curious of the other fruit. He picked up a grape, popping it into his mouth, this one was more mild than the other. He liked it more, eating the rest of the grapes on the plate. To be honest he didn't care too much for the meat on the plate, but he figured the human would probably whine if he didn't get the protein from it. He saved the banana for last, finishing off the meat. Grapes were his favorite from the plate.

Akaashi sat there for a few before picking up the plate and tossing the blankets off of him, cold metal touching his ankle. Looking down he saw the cuff still around him. 'That's right, Bokuto isn't normal,' his eyebrows knitted together walking out of the room towards the living room where the male was watching TV. "Who are you?" he asked scaring him.

"Who am I? I'm Bokut--"

"That's not what I mean...I mean, what are you? You opened my cage, your broke the chain holding me to that cage, so...what are you?" His gray eyes stared deep into the wide gold ones.

Bokuto frowned turning back to the TV. "It doesn't matter, it's in the past now...this is my new life....your new life," he told the hybrid over his shoulder. "It's best to forget what you saw last night, because you won't see it again."

Akaashi frowned at the response. Was he an experiment? Was that why he saved him from the circus? He remembered some of the experiments at the lab, there were boys in his group, one was given cat parts, to be the ultimate submission pet, and then him, an owl, the ultimate trophy, for beauty, to draw crowds. He frowned wondering where the cat boy was now.

"It's behind you too," Bokuto's voice dropped him out of his thoughts. "What?" he asked, eyebrows raising.

Bokuto turned back towards Akaashi. "Your past...it's behind you too....if you want to forget, you can," he told him rising from the couch, walking over to the boy, taking the plate away.

Akaashi frowned, looking away, his wings rising slightly. "I will never forget," he muttered his wings giving a small flap, blowing air past the human.

"I know where you can cut those off," the human told him. Bokuto gave a small smile before walking into the kitchen leaving the owl alone to his thoughts. The slight burn in his back returning.

They both knew he was lying. For what was done, they would never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lilserket.tumblr.com  
> lilserketfics.tumblr.com


	3. model/photographer/wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto pesters Akaashi into being his model

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: model / photographer / wings

Bokuto stared at the back of Akaashi, his eyes moving over the gray wings. They were big and beautiful, they matched his appearance. "You're really pretty," he commented seeing the owl boy freeze.

"I'm suppose to be beautiful," Akaashi reminded him the older shutting his mouth as he continued reading his book.

The human frowned before looking around, his phone making a text message sound. "I told my friend about you, and your situation....he said he's willing to take your wings," he told the younger as he typed on his phone.

"Hmm," the owl responded turning a page before shutting his book. "I don't know Bokuto, my wings have awful memories attached...but...they are also a part of me," he told the other as he rose from the chair walking over to the other. "Your friend is he.."

"Yeah, we escaped together," Bokuto opened up slightly, cutting off immediately. "We're the best of friends and he is a really great person and he saved an experiment too! Maybe you guys can meet some day, though the experiment is a little skittish and not very talkative," he held a wide smile placing his phone on top of the couch before placing his hands on Akaashi's shoulders. "Let me take a picture of you to send my friend!"

Akaashi's face twisted into a scowl. "Why do you want to send a picture of me to him?"

"Because you're pretty!"

The owl's eyes widened before coughing, his face turning red. "That's....I told you--"

"No," Bokuto cut him off his hands tightening. "I mean it, you're so pretty Akaashi, even if none of this had happened, you would be scouted by modeling agencies for sure!" he grinned watching the owl get flustered at his compliment, the feathers on his wings ruffling slightly.

"You....you...are bad at flirting," Akaashi finally got out moving himself out of the older's grasp hearing him whine as he retreated into the bedroom.

"I'm not bad if it's working!" The older called out laughing following after the owl, his eyelid's lowering seeing Akaashi spread his wings as far as he could in the bedroom. A ping of regret in his chest as he moved a hand towards his back. He could have flown with Akaashi.

"What's with that look," the owl ask looking behind him, seeing the less than happy look the other held.

"It's nothing"

Akaashi frowned, narrowing his eyes. "You know, you open me up like a book, yet you won't tell me anything about you or what happened," he told him, an awkward silence building. He sighed shaking his head. "I'll find out some time."

Bokuto frowned. The owl was right, he would find out sooner or later, but it was something he didn't want to dwell on. "Can I take a picture of you?" he asked again, his face lighting up when the younger nodded. He rushed back into the living room, grabbing his phone, quickly turning on the camera. "Pose," he commanded, Akaashi rolling his eyes as he sat on the bed on his knees, his wings flaring out as he rose his hands to his face. The older felt his mouth run dry as he took the picture. "You did that on purpose," he swallowed hard seeing the smirk on the owls face.

"Maybe I did, maybe that's my way of flirting," Akaashi moved into a different position. "Come on camera man, I don't have all day," he joked as the human shook his head taking another picture.

* * *

 

Bokuto stared at the pictures he had taken, Akaashi asleep in his bedroom. He was right, the owl was pretty enough to be a model. Everything about him was flawless. He slightly hoped he wouldn't cut off his wings.

He clicked through the pictures, landing on one with Akaashi laying on his stomach, wing's resting over his sides and off the bed. He sent that one to his friend. Right before setting it as his background screen. He needed more pictures of Akaashi. Seeing him in the snow would paint the perfect picture of him.

Bokuto felt his cheeks warm up, thinking of Akaashi smiling as they walked down the street, snow falling gently...one hand holding hot chocolate...the other holding his...

He shook his head, sighing to himself. What a joke. Akaashi is too perfect for him, he thought looking down at his home screen, thumb barely brushing over the picture. How he wished to be with Akaashi forever. But a bird with wings is a bird that needs to fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lilserket.tumblr.com  
> lilserketfics.tumblr.com


	4. Petty/Dejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi pushes too much to learn about Bokuto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - Petty/Dejection

"Just a kiss on the cheek."

"No."

"A kiss to the forehead?"

"No."

"How about a kiss to the lips."

"Absolutely not."

"Akaaaasshiii, why won't you let me kiss you now? Did I do something wrong?"

Akaashi licked his fingers, un-sticking two pages of the book he was reading, flipping the page over, purposely ignoring his recently turned boyfriend after living together for a month. Every once in a while he was able to sneak outside and stretch his wings, allowing Bokuto to take pictures of him on the roof top. Yet, the strong male wouldn't open up to him. "No, not until you tell me about what happened to you," he told him flipping to the next page. He heard a loud sigh come from the other.

"It's really nothing, I told you not to bother with it, I would rather it be behind me," Bokuto told him again. The younger could almost say the response with him. It was always the same reason, but he needed to know, wanted to know. Sure he met his friend who was willing to chop off his wings but even he didn't open up to him.

"It is something to me, I haven't gotten to speak about the lab to another experiment."

"Then I'll take you to Kuroo's apartment and you can try and talk to Ken--"

"I don't want to talk to him! I want to talk to you," Akaashi pressed watching the other's normal happy face turn dark, it scared him a little, but he knew he was stepping out of line.

"I'm not talking about it and that's final," Bokuto barked out moving towards the seated male. He leaned forward to kiss the top of his head but the younger moved away. "Petty," he muttered seeing the owl smirk under his gaze. He huffed, smiling again as he shook his head walking over to the bedroom, shutting it.

That was another thing Akaashi noticed. Bokuto never changed in front of him, if he did he made sure he was always facing him. The owl turned to look at the bedroom door, the door wasn't shut all the way. He shouldn't invade his boyfriends privacy, but it was eating him alive.

He cursed at himself as he got up from his chair, setting the book down as he crept up to the door, looking into the crack. His eyes scanned until finding his boyfriend. Gray eyes widening as he saw the two large scars on his back where wings would be. He let out a loud gasp, gaining Bokuto's attention. "Why didn't you tell me!?" he asked opening the door as the older stepped away quickly a pained expression on his face.

"Forget what you saw!" Bokuto yelled at his boyfriend as he stepped closer.

"What were you, what did they do to you?"

"I said forget about it!" The older yelled shoving Akaashi away from him, forgetting about his strength as the owl crashed into the wall. Bokuto's eyes went wide as he hurried up and pulled his shirt on, rushing out of the room, out of the apartment.

Akaashi coughed, his mind rushing to figure out what had happened, why he was on the floor, why his head hurt. "Bokuto?" he called out holding his head as he pushed himself dizzy from the floor, no response from the older. 'I pushed too much,' he thought a guilty feeling swelling in his chest. Should he chase after him? Where would Bokuto even run to.

'I have to find him.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lilserketfics.tumblr.com  
> lilserket.tumblr.com


	5. Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi finds Bokuto and Bokuto opens up to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - Spring

The good news for Akaashi was it was the beginning of Spring, which meant his actions of wearing a coat was justified. The bad news for Akaashi is he had to have his wing's held down in an uncomfortable manor.

'If I was Bokuto where would I be,' he thought walking down the busy street, looking into stores not seeing his bright boyfriend. He had to find him, even if he goes home late and he's there. He'd rather be out searching than waiting. "Bokuto!" he called out into the crowd accidentally hitting someone playing a video game. "Sorry," he commented barely looking at the blond male wearing a hat as he pushed past a large group of people waiting to cross the street.

He moved down towards their favorite cafe peaking into the window. He wasn't there either. Akaashi felt himself deflating, turning away from the cafe, continuing his search.

"Did you hear? One of the circus performers was kidnapped."

"No way? What kind of person would kidnap a performer."

"Apparently it was a human with wings too!"

"What!? That's crazy, human's don't have wings!"

Akaashi held his coat tighter as he walked by a group. They do exists, just not naturally. He felt like he was being watched, looking up he could see the black silhouette of a person sitting on top of a building, they had wings but they weren't owl wings. 'Crow wings,' he thought stopping on the sidewalk. For a moment he thought about ripping his jacket off and flying to them, but he needed to find Bokuto. He sighed looking away from the crow, walking down the sidewalk, heading towards the park.

He scanned over the park. Kids. Kids. Kids. Silver Hair. Kids. Wait. Akaashi sucked in a breath seeing Bokuto sitting on the swing staring at the ground. "Bokuto!" he called out rushing down the hill towards the swings his boyfriend's head popping up a wide smile appearing on his face. The younger slowed, wrapping the older into a tight hug kissing his cheek.

Bokuto laughed pulling away standing up from the swing. "What was that for?" he asked taking Akaashi's hands in his.

"For pushing you too far, I should have stopped," Akaashi frowned seeing the smile. "Aren't you angry at me?"

"I was...but I'm over it now...actually...if you want to talk about it still..." the older's smile fell as he looked to the ground. "No, don't answer, I'm going to tell you," he decided pulling the owl away from the swings towards an empty bench, sitting down, his boyfriend moving around to sit comfortably, his wings bunching up uncomfortably.

Bokuto fidgeted his thumbs as he stared at the ground telling Akaashi his story. How he was in the first batch of experiments with others, after many tests to make them super human he was able to bust out with the use of his super strength and the use of his friend's extra powers. After they had ran and went into hiding most of them cut off their animal pieces, but they couldn't get rid of the extra power. So they hid in civilization, helping other experiments they come across.

"So you're telling me...that there are more owls?" Akaashi asked after his boyfriend was done speaking.

"Yeah, actually there's a decent sized flock of us in this city, we share it with the cats and the snakes mostly," Bokuto blinked looking at the younger. "Why? Did you run into one?"

The owl frowned narrowing his eyes. "No, it wasn't an owl, they had wings, but more like a crow...or something," he explained scratching his head.

"Ahh, probably, the crows come around here sometimes, they're friends with the cats mostly," Bokuto smiled as he got up, stretching his arms over his head. "Lets go home, I'm sure your wings are cramping up," he chuckled reaching a hand out, the younger taking it as he lead them out of the park.

Akaashi smiled holding his boyfriends hand tighter looking at the ground. He could see flowers blooming as they walked by, he frowned looking up, there was the crow again. He could see his hair better. Silver. And like that the male was gone. "You okay?" he heard Bokuto ask as he looked up at the sky. "It's nothing, I thought I saw something," he smiled letting out a small laugh as the older leaned over kissing his cheek.

"We'll need to take a when the flowers are bloomed fully," Bokuto commented looking at one of the flower bushes.

"Yeah...that would be nice."

"Maybe we can plant some flowers at the apartment!"

"That would be nice."

"We can make hanging pots!"

"Mmm..."

"And!"

"Bokuto," Akaashi stopped the older from rambling. "You're listing all these ideas and you know I'll be left taking care of them."

"Akaashi," Bokuto whined walking backwards looking at his boyfriend. "I simply think it will living up our apartment, since you won't let me have a pet."

"Because I would be the one taking care of it."

"Akaaasshhiiii."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lilserketfics.tumblr.com  
> lilserket.tumblr.com


	6. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi worries about the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bokuaka week, Day 6 - Future

"You don't want to cut off your wings?"

Akaashi shook his head looking at his boyfriend. "I don't want to, I'm not ready to part with them yet..." his voice trailed off as Bokuto got closer to him.

"Is it because of that crow you saw? Akaashi, you be more comfortable going outside if you cut them off, you want have to wear coats or tie them down," Bokuto told him as he bent down, picking up a fallen owl feather. "We can do more things outside then."

"Maybe in the future I will, but I just feel like I need to keep them, don't question why, it's just something deep in my bones."

"You think the lab is going to come for us, don't you?" the older questioned spinning the feather between his fingers. "They never came after the first group what busted out...I don't see why they would now."

Akaashi shrugged another feather dropping from his wings. The warm weather was causing him to shed. "I think that's why that crow is around, I think they know something we don't."

"Impossible, I talk to their leader daily and he has yet to mention anything about an imposing threat, you have nothing to be scared of," Bokuto bent down again, picking up the second feather, holding it with the first one. "We're going to be able to make a wreath before too long."

The younger snorted at the side comment. "We aren't making anything with my feathers," he replied plucking the feathers from his boyfriends hand, walking over to the trash can. He watched the feathers slowly fall. Maybe he was right. Maybe he's scared for nothing, but what if the crows were holding information. What if they were being traced and were going to be attacked in the future. Bokuto has super strength, but what does he have beside his wings.

"Akaashi~" Bokuto sang from the living room. "Stop over thinking in there~ It's all going to be fine~!"

But what if it wasn't. Akaashi could feel his heart beating in his throat. They weren't safe. Not here. "Bokuto, what if we moved away...further away from the lab?" he asked walking into the room.

The older frowned looking over at his boyfriend. "Would that make you feel better? If we put more distance between us and the lab?" he asked, seeing the younger nod. He sighed shaking his head. "I'm not going to lie to you, it won't matter how far we go, they'll track us no matter what."

He knew that already, but it was worth a shot to suggest it. "I'm worried about the future."

Bokuto moved over on the couch patting it for his boyfriend to sit down. Once the owl sat, he wrapped his arm around him, bring him closer. "I know...but until the future happens, lets live happily together, okay?"

"Okay..." Akaashi replied quietly, his eyes closing as he felt the older press his lips against his temple, trying to ignore the loud "MWUAH" sound effect he did afterwards. He smirked looking at his boyfriend, lifting his hand as he rubbed the kiss away, smiling more seeing Bokuto's over-dramatic offended look.

It wasn't long before Akaashi was laughing on the ground, as Bokuto held him down, kissing him all over his face.

Right now, he's going to live in the moment, not the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lilserketfics.tumblr.com  
> lilserket.tumblr.com


	7. Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto Pranks Akaashi, Akaashi's worse fears happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 - Prank
> 
> wow, final day :( ...this is my frist time writing a BokuAka only fic, and it was really fun, I like this universe too. I wouldn't mind writing a full length fic for it with more ships and action. I just wouldn't know what to call this AU to put it into a series.

"Bokuto?" Akaashi called out, yawning as he walked into the living room, his boyfriend no where to be found. Odd. He never told him he was going out. He went over to the wall where his phone was charging, going to the older's contact. He pressed the call button, placing the phone to his ear, waiting until he heard the cell phone start ringing from across the living room.

Frowning, the owl hung up the phone, walking over to Bokuto's cell phone, looking at it. Nothing out of the ordinary. He looked through some texts. No plans had been made. How strange. 'What if he got kidnapped,' his brain thought right away. 'No, he wouldn't have his phone,' another side of him thought, setting down the cell phone, not hearing the closet door slowly open or the approaching figure.

"YAHH!"

Akaashi let out a loud gasp, jumping away from the noise, causing him to hit his hip against the desk, crumpling him to the ground. "Why did you do that!" he yelled, holding his side as his boyfriend laughed.

"Sorry, I just wanted to pull a prank on you," Bokuto smiled down at the younger before helping him back up, checking his hip. Yep, he was the cause of a bruise there, for sure.

"Couldn't you have done it when I wouldn't hit the desk," the owl almost let out a whine, walking to the couch, sitting down. "I was seriously worried about you, I thought something happened."

"Nothing is going to happen, especially not to me," the older hopped over to the couch, flopping down next to his boyfriend. "I'm big and strong, and I can take on anyone."

"Big and strong?"

"Yep, just call me the Hulk!"

Akaashi's face scrunched up. "I'd rather call you nothing," he chuckled seeing his boyfriend deflate.

"Akaashi! Do I have to lift this couch again with you on it? Cause I will."

"I'm not calling you the Hulk."

"Just once!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Akaashi!"

Akaashi sighed as he shook his head. "Alright, Hulk, show me what you can do," he held in a laugh as Bokuto jumped up from the couch excitedly. He grabbed onto the couch hard as it along with him was held into the air. "See, I'm strong," he heard the older say under him. "Wow~ so strong~" he played along as the couch was placed back down.

"Nothing can knock me down!" Bokuto yelled stopping as there was a knock on the door. Akaashi's smile turning into a frown as he got up, following his boyfriend to the door, standing behind him. Something wasn't right. "Don't open the door," he whispered watching the older reach for the handle. "Don't open it."

"Why?"

Akaashi's mouth went dry as his boyfriend opened the door, his eyes meeting a weird dog like mask with glowing goggles. He watched as Bokuto slammed the door, grabbing him, as they tried to rush towards the bedroom, but the door was busted down. "Bokuto!" he yelled in panic as there was a loud ringing noise causing the two experiments to drop to the ground.

No.

This couldn't be it.

Not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is a major cliff hanger.  
> If I write a full length fic, you would know what happens next, but right now it's all up in the air
> 
> lilserketfics.tumblr.com  
> lilserket.tumblr.com


End file.
